In some wireless communication applications, mobile wireless terminals alternate between a hibernation mode and a wake mode. In one typical example, the hibernation mode is substantially longer than the wake mode. Accordingly, networks that support such devices are referred to as a low duty cycle (LDC) networks, and the mobile terminals that operate in such networks are referred to as LDC terminals. LDC terminals are small-size communication devices used in a variety of position tracking, tagging, telemetry and similar applications. LDC terminals operate such that each terminal wakes-up to receive and transmit data for only a small percentage of the time. This low duty cycle operation minimizes the utilization of the air interface and the energy consumption from the terminal's power source.